Under the Mistletoe
by Tab2011
Summary: It's been a while since Booth and Bones share their feelings for each other. Can a simple kiss underneath a mistletoe rekindle their feelings for each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Mistletoe**

**Part 1**

**_Note: This story is my take on "The Santa in the Slush" episode with a twist. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**Christmas was about a couple of days away, Booth and the Squints at the Jeffersonian Institute was in the mist of finishing solving the current murder ****Booth sat at his desk in the FBI building thinking about what he would get Bones for Christmas. Right now they were back to begin friends, but he wanted it to be more. He thought about that first kiss they share after the brain tumor operation he had. He was disappointed that Bones didn't share the same feelings that he did. And he can't seem to forget that weird dream he had about Bones and him owning a night club, being married and excepting a child.**

**"Everything ok Booth?"**

**"What do you want Sweets?" Booth didn't bother looking up from the papers on the current case he was working on, he knew who it was.**

**"You seemed distance for the last couple of weeks." Sweets approached his desk.**

**"I've had a lot of things on my mine lately." Booth went through the papers again.**

**"It's about Bones isn't it." Sweets took a 'shot in the dark' with that. After both women in his life rejected his affections he knew Booth hasn't been the same lately.**

**"No, it's not about Bones." Booth lied. He liked and respect Dr. Sweets, but there are times when the doctor got on Booth's nerves.**

**Booth stood and walked around his desk. "Why aren't you out Christmas shopping or something?"**

**"I was wondering the same thing about you."**

**Booth took a seat on a corner on his desk and gave Sweets that look. A look that he didn't wanted to discuss anything.**

**"Come on Booth you can talk to me if something bothering you."**

**Booth knew he didn't have much people to talk to about his personal life, except for Bones. The doctor would have be the other person to relate to on a professional level especially if it was about Bones. Booth went and closed the door to his office.**

**"I'm still having feelings for Bones."**

**"Oh, does she feel the same the same way?" Sweets asked.**

**"She did, but I pushed her away before when I was seeing Hannah." Booth voice sadden.**

**"Maybe you guys should to talk." Sweets suggested.**

**"I don't know about that." Booth doubt it. He would understand if Bones didn't want to get involved with him, even after pushing her away.**

**"You guys always consistently and vehemently denied the feelings you have for one another. Maybe take it to the next level again. Tell her how you feel." He suggested again.**

**After a moment of thinking, Booth then headed towards the door. He always felt there was emotional and sexual tension between them at times.**

**"Booth Where ya going?" Sweets called after Booth.**

**"I'm doing what you suggested." Booth answered back while leaving his office.**

**########################**

**Bone's office was in the Christmas spirit, even if Brennan didn't believe in Santa Claus. Booth always tried to explain the meaning of Christmas beginning the central figure of Christianity. The exact birthday of Jesus Christ.**

**Booth hasn't been around that much after the rejection Bones gave him before. She doesn't blame him. She had feelings for him still. That kissed they share that time stayed with her. She could still feel his lips against hers when she thinks of him.**

**"Well looks like someone's getting into the Christmas spirit." A familiar male voice came from the doorway.**

**"I want to see if there is a REAL Christmas spirit." Bones knew who it was, but she couldn't resist turning around and seeing Booth's handsome figure stand in the doorway.**

**"You do know that it's metaphorically speaking don't you." Booth came in.**

**"Its a general feeling of emotional beneficence associated with Christmas." Bones looked at him.**

**"What is with the mistletoe?" Booth watched Bones as she hung up the Mistletoe.**

**"It's just a Christmas decoration." Bones simple just said.**

**"Right. You know what's that used for?"**

**"Mistletoe leaves and young twigs are used by herbalists, and it is popular in Europe, especially in Germany, for treating circulatory and respiratory system problems." Bones finished putting touches on mistletoe.**

**"No." Booth stood closer to her right under the mistletoe. "At Christmas a man and a woman meet under a hanging of mistletoe to kiss."**

**"I wanna kiss." Bones suddenly said looking up at him.**

**"What?" Booth surprised by Bones sudden request. "Why?"**

**"I want to see what is so special about kissing under a Viscacea plant." Bones noticed Booth's reaction to her request. "So you're surprised."**

**"Yeah, when you say kiss, you mean like kiss-kiss, like on both cheeks?"**

**"No, the lips, like a brother and sister, Colleagues, French people meeting on the street." Bones try giving a good excuse to kiss, she wanted to feel Booth's lips on her again.**

**########################**

**"Like brother and sister. Huh?" Booth gives a little apprehensive smile. It wasn't going to be like kissing a brother and sister for him. Not the way he's been feeling about her.**

**"Do you really want to do this Bones?" He wanted to make sure as he stepped closer to her.**

**"Yes." She simple said**

**That all she had to say as Booth drew his lips closer to Bones. He kissed her gentle at first. He then embraced her more, and leaning into her body. He wanted her so bad, but he wanted to make sure she felt the same before going farther with their relationship. He felt Bones grab a handful of the collar of his jacket while returning the kisses with her own. Their tongues entwine more, deepen the kiss while their hearts pounded rapidly.**

**"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Camille's voice came from the doorway as they broke the kiss.**

**"No of course not." Bones try to regain her thoughts.**

**"Well I seems you two were enjoying each other." Camille looked at both Booth and Bones with a smile.**

**"It was like kissing my brother." Bones burped out.**

**"You sure must like your brother." Camille comment.**

**"She does." Booth smiled a bit. He could tell by the kiss that they share, there was something more.**

**"What do you need Dr. Saroyan?" Bones needed to escape from the moment after kissing Booth. She needed to think this through rationale. She didn't want her feelings for Booth to cloud her judgment and she didn't know rather he shared to same feelings.**

**"I need you to look at this sample I took from the femur and see Angela I think she may have lead on our murder suspect." Camille started for the door.**

**"I'll be with you in a minute." Bones gentle pushed away from Booth's hold on her and looked at him.**

**"I have to go back to the office and go through the papers again anyway." Booth let her slowly go. "Meet me after work at the diner." He left Bones with Camille and headed out.**

**To be continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 2

"So that means the victim was attacked, struck with a circular object, approximately 15cm in diameter." Bones acknowledged looking over the x-rays as Camille showed them to her. "Some metallic flakes embedded in the left temporal bone."

"What about the murder weapon?"

"I had Hodgins and Zack try out different theories of material used for the weapon and came up with this." Camille told Bones and showed her picture of a brass bell, the possible murder weapon.

"Let me see if Dr. Montenegro can run a search on the Identification victim. I'll also have her match the finger prints on the wallet we found." Bones said as she left her office and went to Angela's.

"I found the identification of the victim." Angela showed Bones a drawing of the victim that she did while Bones enter the office. A 50 year old male with light color eyes and white color hair and beard named Kris Kringle.

"That's not the real Santa Claus." Bones insisted.

"You do know that it's metaphorically speaking don't you."

"Booth said the same thing, when I told him I want to see if there was a _real Christmas_ spirit."

"I heard you and Booth kissed under the mistletoe." Angela smile entering something on the key broad.

"We kissed, but out of respect and friendship."

"Well Cam begged a defer, she says you guys were really into it." Angela watched the LCD screen switched to another scene that showed a different picture again.

"It was just a friendly kiss." Bones insisted she wanted to brush it off like it was no big deal.

"Come on sweetie you can't fool us. You would like to fool yourself, but you can't fool your heart." Angela told her.

"I do have these sexually feelings when I'm around him." Bones watched as the screen start searching.

"Well It's about time." Angela smiled she then glanced at the screen and then back at Bones.

"I doubt he still has the same feelings about me." Her voice sadden.

"I would talk to him, tell him how you feel." Angela suggested.

"I'm meeting him after the work." Bones replied as the computer ended with a match of the finger prints.

"We found our Santa killer." The picture of suspect about 35 years male, dark hair and eyes and the name Jeff Mantell came up.

"I'm going to call Booth and tell him what we found." Bone dialed the number for Booth.

############

Booth just finish interrogating the 3rd possible suspect in the murder. He just wanted to get this case done and over with for the holidays. He knew he wasn't spending it with Parker. So he wanted to spend it with someone, preferably with Bones.

"So how did you make out with Dr. Brennan?" Sweets follow Booth back to his office.

"I didn't."

"What happen?" Sweets sounded disappointed.

"Nothing, we just kissed."

"You kissed?" Sweets shocked with excitement.

"It was just a mistletoe." Booth informed him while entering his office.

"Was there tongue?" Sweets interested in the outcome as he leaned over on Booth's desk. "I'm all ears."

"Alright, you know what, get your own sex life." Booth now knew why talking to Dr. Sweets wasn't ever his favorite thing to do.

Before Sweets could reply to the comment Booth's cell phone rang. "Booth, hey Bones."

"The murder weapon was a brass bell." Booth relay the information Bones was giving him over the phone.

"A brass bell?" He looked at Sweets questionable. "How was that used?"

"Someone used it as they gave a strong blow to the left side temporal bone of the victim." Bones replied on the other end. "And the victim of the name was Kris Kringle." She continued.

"You're kidding me right." Booth scoffs.

"No, Hodgins found his photo ID in the wallet that was found in the alley and we found finger prints." Bones replied.

"So who killed old Saint Nick then?"

"We believed he was mugged before he was killed by one Jeff Mantell." Bones answered. "Camille suggested we can swab Mr. Jeff Mantell's bell with a cotton ball soaked in phenolphthalein just to me sure."

"I need you to bring me the copies of the evidence."

"Okay" Bones said before hanging up with Booth. She didn't understand why she had to be there. She knew Booth can do the interrogation well on his own.

############

"I already told you guys I didn't do it." Jeff Mantell wearing his Santa suit, sat in the interrogation room with Booth and Bones.

"We have evidence that you did it." Booth loomed over the table. "He was stealing your spotlight at the malls and you didn't like that."

"That's ridiculous I never touched the guy."

"We've got proof, and have the evidence that said you did." Booth looked at Bones and nodded as if the signal her to go ahead.

"The fracture suggests a strong blow to the left side temporal bone with a circuler object, approximately 15cm in diameter. A slight paradigm shift caused his subclavian artery to be pouched." Bones showed the suspect the picture of the fracture of skull.

"Ookay." Mr. Mantell looked confused.

"In other words someone with a brass bell gave a strong blow to the left side the victim's head causing punctured of the artery." Booth translated for Bones on her medical terms.

"No, no, no, no I didn't kill Kris." Mr. Mantell was about to get up. "Look, eh, can I go?"

"Cool your jets Santa." Booth put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from getting up. "Any ideas Bones?"

Bones just thought about the other possible evidence like a plan B. "I'm going to swab your bell with a cotton ball soaked in phenolphthalein."

"We switch bells all the time. Don't you need a warrant for that?"

"I already have one." Booth informed him.

"Give me your bell." Bones took out the bottle of phenolphthalein and a cotton ball from the bag she brought with her.

"No." Mr. Mantell protested and started to get up.

"Listen, buddy." Booth lean over and got into the fake Santa's face. "I'm not gonna to see my son for Christmas this year. So I'm a little annoyed with Christmas and everything that comes along with it, so give the lady the bell."

The suspect gave a weary look, took out his brass bell and slowly put up his bell for Bones.

"The brass plating on this bell has been chipped." Bones took a closer at the bell and noticed the indifference around the edge.

"This bell, is the weapon that killed Kris Kringle." Bones dip the cotton ball in the phenolphthalein and swabbed the bell, it comes up positive for blood.

"What?" Mr. Mantell got up and backed away from Booth.

"Kringle gets suspicious, he catches you pick pocketing, dumping a wallet in the dumpster." Booth went towards him. "Then he confronts you about your habits of taking money, you kill him and shoves him down the manhole."

"No." Mr. Mantell started protesting again.

"Turn around and put your hands above you head." Booth turns the fake Santa around and starts to hand cuffs the guy.

"Okay, Santa. You're under arrest for murder. Let's go." Booth left with the prisoner as Bones left to get ready for tonight.

#####################

"Bones we need to talk." Booth sat next to Bones on his sofa wearing his FBI suit and tie. He couldn't get over how beautiful Bones looked in her black elegant sleeveless dress she had on. It was making him excited, even when just sitting next to her.

"Okay."

"We've work together for quiet some time now and we care a lot for each other Bones." Booth placed his hand on hers. "Look, every time I'm near you I get these feelings that are more then just friends."

"I've been having these sexual feelings since that night you kissed me." Bones placed her other hand on top of his. "I want to have intercourse with you."

"Bones I just don't want to have sex, just to _have_sex with you." Booth started to get frustrated. Maybe this wasn't a good ideal talking to her about this. He stood running his fingers threw his hair.

Bones saw the frustration Booth was having obviously it wasn't just the sex he wanted. She stood to face him and paused for a moment choosing the right words to say. "I want to be more then just friends too Booth."

"Really?" Booth looked surprised, but he knew from the kissing that she wanted more just like he did. He then realized that's how Bones expressed her feelings up front and straight.

"Yes I missed my chance before. I didn't want to miss it again."

"Come here." Booth gently grabbed her arm and brought her to him. "Spend Christmas with me."

"I don't know Booth."

"Come on Bones we'll have the time together." He put his arms around her and brought her body closer to his, so she could feel his excitement.

"I do have something I want to give you for Christmas." Bones smiled a little. She seen the look Booth gave her.

"Oh yeah. What's that?" Booth brushed his lips over hers.

"Me." Bones kissed him slowly, wanting. "Merry Christmas Booth."

"Hey, I like my present." Booth said in between kisses as their mouths and bodies embrace.

The End


End file.
